Locomotives, electrical multi-unit trains, such as subways and light rail vehicle trains, and some off-road utility vehicle utilize a variety of motors to operate. For example, one type of motor used is traction motors. Typically these vehicles employ a large diesel engine to drive an alternator, or they are powered by externally supplied electricity. The electric power from the alternator or the external supply is conducted to traction motors located beneath a platform of the locomotive. The traction motors convert the electrical power to rotational mechanical power. The traction motors are engaged to provide tractive effort and braking effort, or in other words to drive wheels through axles. The rotation of the wheels by the traction motors drives the locomotive along its rails. Specifically these motors are used to power the driving wheels of these vehicles by providing propulsion power to the wheels. There is usually at least one traction motor on each axle. Generally, each motor drives a small gear, which meshes with a larger gear on the axle shaft. This provides the gear reduction that allows the motor to drive the train.
Locomotives use traction motors to provide tractive effort and braking effort. These motors need to be controlled and protected, such as from overheating, for proper operation. As technology improves, improved traction motors are being developed. Thus during maintenance, older traction motors may be replaced with newer traction motors. The newer motors may require different operating conditions to function optimally. The same is true of other motors that may be used on such vehicles as locomotives. Furthermore, advantages may be realized if different types of motors may be installed on a locomotive in view of such issues as operational conditions, logistics, manufacturing, and/or costs.
Towards this end, it may be advantageous to train owners and locomotive operators for the locomotive to identify the motor by itself, or to electronically determine a type of motor, and not depend on manual confirmation when determining configuration information. Having the locomotive autonomously identify the type(s) of installed motors is particularly advantageous due to potential motor change out during maintenance activities, which can result in different motor type combinations from that which previously existed.